Guild Assets
Guild Assets The Guild Bank: We store raw and processed crafting materials (ingots, cloth, hides, and runes) all other crafting components and items like recipes and motifs that are blue quality or higher. Consumables like food and potions and glyphs are not required. Low value/quality items will be sold and the coin deposited. You do not have to donate to the guild bank, but it is encouraged and appreciated. Items from the guild bank are for our Guild Artisans to fulfill Crafting Requests. If the bank gets to a point where it's overflowing, excess materials will be sold and the coin gained will get deposited into the guild bank to put towards whatever we might be working on. The Guild Bank Rules (Deposits and Withdrawals): The Guild Bank is a way for us to pool our resources to help each other and keep the guild running. Through farming, merchant activities, and crafting, we build up our pooled resources and are therefore able to assist whenever a guild member has a specific request. Here is an example: @AshAuryn spends some time farming materials to sell in the market. After farming, Ash decides to deposit a portion of his farming haul into the Guild Bank. A Tradesman can then refine the raw materials and deposit those back into the guild for future use. A few weeks later, @Gingerbreadhag needs a new set of Blue gear for her new alt. She then makes a crafting request with one of our Tradesman, who uses the materials in the bank to create that gear for @Gingerbreadhag free of charge. Gold and the Guild Bank : We always welcome deposits of Gold. Gold helps the guild afford running the raffles, and helps us purchase the materials that our Artisans need to craft gear for the guild as well as add new set-crafting equipment to the Guild Hall. All items are welcome as deposits, but especially we like to see: * Raw Materials of any type * Crafting Materials: Styles, Traits, Tannin's, Tempers, Resins, Ingots, Cloth, Alchemy Ingredients, Runes, Motifs * Purple & Gold rarity of any item * Blue/Purple/Gold Recipes * Green/Blue/Purple/Gold Armor & Weapons * Glyphs Withdrawing from the Guild Bank : Captains and First Mates are the only members freely allowed to withdraw items and funds from the bank. You may request an item from the guild bank to them, however, the request may be denied. Captain's and First Mate's job is to make executive decisions about the needs of the guild and act on them as they see fit. Typically, the only communication they make regarding the guild bank is with the Guild Master. If there is something you need and you see it in the guild bank, simply ask in the guild chat whether anyone has that item to spare first before approaching a Captain or a First Mate for the item. If they are aware of your need and feel it is reasonable to withdraw from the bank for you, they will do so at their sole discretion. Purple and Gold items, and rare style and trait material (Nirncrux, Tainted Blood etc...) are not freely given. If you request one of these items you will be expected to pay for them at a discounted guild member price. These items are rare and expensive, for this reason, we have to charge for them. We use that money to buy more materials for the guild to use for crafting requests. Due to the threat of scamming, you may not request withdraw privileges from the guild bank. This will be frowned upon and possibly result in being banned. Item Payment : Payment for Purple and Gold items, and rare style and trait material will be handled in one of two ways. * Through a direct deposit of the gold into the guild bank. Only after the gold is deposited will the items be delivered or traded to you. * Sent via C.O.D using the in-game mail system. With the funds being directly deposited by the Captains and First Mates into the Guild Bank. These methods will ensure the funds are deposited into the Guild Bank for future use. Discord: We do have Discord. It is very useful for grouping and running dungeons and other activities as it makes communication much faster and clearer. You can also use it in a text-chat mode as well. It is not mandatory, but if you wish to use it please do so.